


A Moment Too Late

by LocalNonBinaryPal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalNonBinaryPal/pseuds/LocalNonBinaryPal
Summary: i'm sorry i'm a cheese for season 4What if season 4 the end of the last episode Lotor didn't come, or at least not when he did and Keith did loose his life to save the galaxy, to save Voltron, to save lance.After Keith's death the team has to accept the death of there former friend as well as lance having to live down that he never got to tell Keith.this story beginning at the end of season 4 so warning spoilersalso mild swearing and light gore/blood- I do not own voltron or any of the character -also i'm not too great and writing(like grammar and the difference between there and their)  so this might not play out as neat as i hope so we will see.





	1. Chapter One- the heroes sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first this is my first time really wright much as well as i suck at wright in the first place so this will be a journey
> 
> anyway with is a klance fan fiction so. i hope you enjoy my painful writing!

Kieth fought against the Galra until Shiro's face appeared over his communicator 

"Keith, can you hear me?"

"Shiro! where are you? Is everything okay?

"Not for long if we don't stop Zarcon's witch. She must be aboard that battle cruiser." Shiro informed Keith.

"I'm way ahead of ya. and i brought some back up."

The rebel squad and Keith flew into battle with the battle cruiser. as Naxzella was ticking closer and closer to exploding Keith and the rebels struggled with breaking the witches shield Voltron tried to get farther from the fatal bomb behind them.

Matt contacted Keith 

"we'll never penetrate those shields!" Keith thought for a moment.

"maybe not with our weapons..."

"wait Keith what are you doing?"

"Keith, NO!" Matt yelled before Keith disconnected the call, pushing harder on the acceleration propelling him faster toward the witches shield. Naxzella was bound to blow in just a few more tics. the paladins feared or there lives as well as the lives of others. this bomb could blow up most of this galaxy.

as Keith flew strait towards his death he thought of everyone who he reluctantly cared for, the people who lead him to this end. he was doing this for Shiro, for Allura, hunk, Pidge, Coran, Kolivan...

"For Lance." Keith whispered while closing his eyes tight right before his ship and the shield collided, leaving the shield shattered as well as most of Keith simple fighter ship.

Naxzella deactivated, the paladins of voltron smiled. Keith did it.

"good work, Keith." Shiro spoke to what he didn't know was the little of Keith's ship that remained. When there was no response Allura suggested.

"hey, lets head back to the castle to meet up with Keith and the others."

"ya, the explosion probably left a bad signal." Pidge agreed.

 

 

"I hope so..."


	2. A moment too late

When the paladins finally got back to the castle they saw the rebel fighters but no Keith, in his place was Lotor cuffs on his wrists and a grin plastered on his face.

" Where the hell is Keith?"

"Lance, language." Shiro huffed.

"Lance has a point though where is Keith? and why is Lotor here? did we miss something." Hunk added in. everyone looked at Matt and the rebel fighters for answers.

"uh we should sit down, get some tea do you guys have tea? i think-"

"NO, wheres Keith." Lance spat cutting of Matt

"he's dead." everyone turned to look at the forgotten prisoner. "well probably, Keith the one in the small fighter ship? because if so hes most defiantly dead." for a few moments Lotor had a questioning look before replacing it with the same smile as before. " why? was he important?"  
Those words hit lance, important? Of course Keith was important, Keith was the one who found blue and cause the distraction to save Shiro, he helped get blue back when Rolo and Nyma took her, he was a part of voltron even after he left. So of course Keith was _important._

Lance turned to his team and saw the reality fall upon there faces. Keith was dead.

 

Its been two weeks since the battle against Hagar, Lotor was being kept in the castle prison that was left unknown by the paladin until now. They decided to redundantly, trust Lotor after he started reveling information about Zarcons recovery and the ship mad of the same material of voltron he arrived in, they also learn he was a great battle strategist. As for Keith's death, they had a memorial at the castle, the paladins and Coran was there as well as the rebel fighters and Kovivan and the blades. it was quite but lance noticed the Blade of Malmora were a bit uncomfortable since they saw the death of there peers quite often and it was unusually to honer them anymore then being thankful for the service they gave, but that not what lance was suspicious about there was one that seemed worried and out of character. Lance thought little of it since something else plagued his mind.

a few days later they salvaged what they could of Keith's fighter ship which was stuck orbiting around a small planet, all they could find was the communicator and the left wing, Pidge manage to hack into the weak Galra tech to get the last of what it recorded. the paladins didn't know what they hoped to hear maybe the sound of the exit opening to prove he escaped at the last minute, or maybe that this was the wrong fighter ship and Keith is lost somewhere is space but after a few minutes of skimming through static they found a faint recording of Keith

"*static*La- Lance---"

after was nothing but white noise that left a high pitch ring in there ears. Pidge shut it off and joined the others who were staring at Lance

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, its mostly just an edited version of the end of season 4


End file.
